Storm
by xxxNoctisxLightningxCloudxxx
Summary: Cloud empieza una nueva vida pero no va como él esperaba. CloudxLightning
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

**~~~Cloud~~~~**

"Tifa,Denzel,Marlene,chicos….perdónenme por favor." Susurre mientras salía en medio de la noche de mi hogar.

Ha pasado un año desde que derrote por segunda vez a la pesadilla de pelo plateado Sephiroth y logre curarme del geostigma, ahora vivía una vida tranquila junto a su mejor amiga Tifa y los niños el servicio de entregas iba perfecto nunca faltaba el dinero pero sentía que ahora su vida era monótona, aburrida sentía que algo le faltaba que tenía que empezar de nuevo.

Pero no podía decírselo a Tifa y a los demás porque sabía que lo detendrían sobre todo Tifa él sabía lo que ella sentía por él pero no podía corresponder el sentimiento.

El estaba pensando en donde comenzar su nueva vida un lugar muy lejano donde nadie podría encontrarlo pensó en varios lugares como Spira pero aun asi no estaba lo suficientemente lejos pero recordó un lugar que había oído una vez ese lugar se llamaba Cocoon según lo que oyó era un continente flotante que estaba a varios días de distancia entonces tome mi espada me decidí en ponerme en marcha hacia ese lugar.

**Dos meses después **

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegue a Cocoon me establecí en un pequeño apartamento en la cuidad de Bodhum es una hermosa ciudad costera. Estaba pensado en buscar empleo en el Guardian Corps porque me estaba quedando sin dinero y se estaba comenzando a aburrir de no tener nada que hacer, tome una ducha y salí a dar un pequeño paseo ya estaba oscuro entonces llegue a la plaza había mucha gente entonces mientras caminaba pensando en mis cosas choque contra alguien y los dos caímos al suelo.

"Ahhhhhh"

"Fijate por donde caminas" Le grite a la persona con la que tropecé y me levante sin ver la persona.

"Por favor discúlpeme" Escuche la voz de una mujer.

Volví a ver a la mujer era alta, esbelta con pelo rosa pálido corto por detrás, un mechón que cuelga del lado izquierdo de su hermoso rostro y ojos azules eléctricos, esos ojos con una mirada fría y severa.

Estaba admirado a esta mujer sin prestar atención a mi entorno pero de pronto algo me saco de mi concentración.

"Señor esta usted bien, se golpeo la cabeza?" Pregunto la mujer.

"No, no tranquila estoy bien" Le dije.

"Ok" Dijo simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue yo la observaba mientras caminaba no pude evitar notar el movimiento de sus caderas se balanceaban tan perfectamente que era casi hipnótico pero la perdi de vista mientras mas se adentraba entre la multitud de personas.

Suspire y volvi a mi paseo, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a esa chica me puse a pensar en cada aspecto de ella y me puse a pensar en su ropa. Ella levaba una especie de uniforme que consistía de botas una minifalda vaquera de marrón sujeta con un cinturón. En la pierna izquierda lleva una bolsa roja, chaqueta blanca con cintas de cuero y sujeta con un cinturón marrón debajo tenia un cuello de tortuga marrón rojizo, en el hombro izquierdo lleva una hombrera color verde con unas rayas de luz. Tenia puesto unos guantes azul muy oscuro y el brazo izquierdo lo lleva casi tapado.

Entonces volvi a pensar en su movimiento de caderas entonces sentí un calor creciendo en mi cara.

De repente volvi a ver a el cielo entonces empezó un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales yo me quede viendo el espectáculo entonces escuche a una pareja hablando detrás de mi.

"Mira amor que hermosos colores" Dijo la chica

"Sabes que dicen si pides un deseo a mientras vez este espectáculo se hará realidad" Dijo el chico.

"Pero no tengo que pedir un deseo porque ya te tengo aquí" Dijo la chica a el chico.

Y estoy casi seguro que se besaron después de eso. Tengo que admitir que yo no soy romántico y a veces esas cosas me molestan.

Pero entonces pensé que si eso era cierto que si uno pide un deseo se hacía realidad me puse a pensar en algo que desear entonces algo paso por mi mente esa chica.

"Deseo poder volverte a ver" Susurre. Después sonreí y como ya era tarde volvi a mi departamento.

Después de cambiarme me recosté en mi cama y entonces en pocos minutos caí dormido.

**~~~~~Lightning~~~~~**

"Demonios ya se me hace tarde" Me dije a mi misma mientras salía de mi casa.

"Hermana" Escuche gritar a alguien a la distancia me di la vuelta y vi a Serah.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me pregunto ella.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar hoy tengo mi turno en la noche" Le dije a simplemente a ella.

"Hermana", "ya sabes que mañana es tu cumpleaños" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Si, y ya se donde quieres llegar pero no voy a faltar mañana al trabajo" Le dije.

"Pero" Me dijo ella en voz baja.

"Pero nada no voy a faltar a trabajar por algo tan estúpido como mi cumpleaños, ya me voy que llego tarde" Le dije finalmente a ella y me fui.

Cuando llegue con el teniente Amador me regaño por llegar tarde y de inmediato me puse a trabajar era simplemente patrullar en la plaza, después de unos note que ya había mucha gente en la plaza esperando a que empezaran los fuegos artificiales pero de pronto tropecé con alguien y me caí.

"Ahhhhhh"

"Fijate por donde caminas" Escuche la voz de un hombre gritar.

Me puse de pie y como todo miembro del Guardian Corps me disculpe.

"Por favor discúlpeme" Le dije calmadamente y lo volví a ver.

Era un hombre rubio de pelo puntiagudo, ojos verdes azulados y tenía musculos pero no tantos como los de ese idiota de Snow. Note que comencé a sentir caliente mi cara entonces lo vi que se me quedo viendo y me sentí nerviosa entonces le dije.

"Señor esta bien, se golpeo la cabeza?"

"No, no estoy bien" Me dijo

"Ok" Le dije calmadamente, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Estaba en la plaza viendo los fuegos artificiales entonces apareció el teniente Amador.

"Farron, mañana es tu cumpleaños verdad?" me pregunto el.

"Si Señor, porque la pregunta?" Le pregunte a él.

"Ahhh, 21 años estas en la flor de la vida", "Sabes que, mañana estaras libre" Me dijo él.

"Pero señor" Le dije.

"Pero nada, sabes que te dejo libre por la noche asi que vete a casa" Me dijo el teniente.

"Teniente" Le dije yo un poco indignada.

"Es una orden Farron" Me dijo.

Yo no tenia otra opción mas que acatar la orden y retirarme, cuando llegue a casa Serah ya estaba dormida en su habitación así que me fui a mi habitación, me cambie y me acoste en mi cama pero por un momento algo paso por mi mente ese chico rubio.

"Su cabello como puede tener un cabello asi eso desafia a la gravedad." Pense.

No me di cuenta pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios y me sorprendí esa era la primera vez que he sonreído en muchos años.

Entonces cerre mis ojos y al poco tiempo me quede dormida

*******La mañana siguiente*******

"¡Esto es ridículo! El peor cumpleaños de mi vida"

Le dije a Serah por lo que me dijo.

"Por dios pero como me vas a decir que te vas a casar con este idiota" Le grite a Serah mientras señalaba a Snow.

"Y que eres un l'Cie de Paals" Le grite aún mas fuerte.

Serah salió corriendo de la casa yo solamente le di la espalda y entonces Snow comenzó a gritarme no le puse atención.

"Fuera de mi casa" Le grite.

Entonces me quede sola la casa y vi el regalo que me compro Serah lo abri y era un cuchillo de supervivencia.

Pero de repente la en la televisión comenzaron a a informar que en el Vestigio habitaba un fal'Cie de Paals y entonces le creí lo que me dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde el Santum ya había ordenado una Purga en todo el pueblo entonces salí a buscar a Serah y me encontré con Snow el me dijo que Serah se encontraba dentro del Vestigio y se lo habían llevado.

Como miembro de Guardian Corps estaba exenta de la Purga pero me decidi deje mi cargo para ser procesada en la Purga. Camine hacia el final de la fila y note a un hombre con el cabello rubio y en puntas, yo solo segui mi camino.

Mientras estaba en la cola me encontré con un hombre negro con un afro.

"Hey pero que hace un soldado aquí" Me dijo el hombre.

"…." No le respondí.

"Sazh Katzroy" Me tendio la mano.

"Lightning Farron" Le repondi y acepte el saludo.

"Pero respondeme que hace un soldado en la Purga" Me pregunto Sazh.

"Asuntos propios" le respondi.

"Lo mismo para mi" Me respondió el.

"Solo espero que sea un viaje tranquilo" Me volvió a decir.

"Si quieres algo tranquilo, es mejor que esperes el siguiente tren" Le dije y comenzamos a subir al tren.

**~~~~~Cloud~~~~~~**

Como demonios llegue aquí en una fila en un tren que va quien sabe donde solo por una cosa llamada fal'Cie, ni siquiera se que es eso y un estúpido grupo de guardias me quito mi espada y me tengo que poner esta maldita bata blanca.

Estaba maldiciendo desde mis adentros todo iba tan bien en mi nueva vida ya tenía un apartamento, ya estaba decidido a empezar a trabajar en Guardian Corps e incluso ya me gustaba la chica de cabello rosa con la que me había tropezado.

Pero entonces note una ráfaga de rosa paso cerca de mí, era esa chica note que se fue caminando a la parte de atrás de la fila.

"No porque ella" me dije a mi mismo y entonces todos comenzamos a subir al tren.


	2. Chapter 1

**~~~~~Cloud~~~~~~~~**

Estaba sentado esta maldita bata blanca no me permitía mover mis manos con libertad pensando hacia a donde vamos y que nos van a hacer y porque estoy en la Purga. Entonces entro un soldado al vagón y nos comenzó a observar entonces apunto su arma a una persona y de repente esa persona lo golpeo y el guardia dejo caer un pequeño dispositivo esa persona lo rompió y podíamos mover las manos entonces entraron dos soldados mas comenzaron a disparar a esa persona pero le lanzo la bata entonces la vi era una chica pero no cualquier chica era la chica de cabello rosa.

Y en cuestión de segundos termino con los soldados que entraron al vagón y siguió en el siguiente vagón detrás de ella iba un hombre como de unos cuarenta años con un afro, fue tan rapida como un rayo termino con todos los guardias en cuestión de segundos.

Entonces vi mi espada cerca de uno de los guardias que yacía inmóvil en el piso la tome y de repente el tren se estremeció no le di importancia y segui a la chica de cabello rosa y senti que el tren se volvio a mover violentamente y vi a la chica y al hombre salir por un agujero se formo en el techo yo lo seguia.

Salí del tren y pude ver lo que paso el tren se descarrilo había personas peleando con esos guardias, eso era un total caos volví a ver a la chica y estaba apuntando una espada hacia una maquina la maquina la ataco pero ella dio un salto hacia atrás y lo esquivo.

"Un manasvin muy facil" Dijo la chica.

Ella comenzo a atacar a la maquina con la ayuda de el hombre.

"Sazh, rapido disparale" Grito la chica. Después la maquina se hecho hacia atras.

"Que ¿te quedaste sin pilas?" Le dijo el hombre a la maquina entonces la maquina comenzo a atacar de nuevo yo me sentia la necesidad inmediata de ayudarlos pero ignore ese sentimiento pero de pronto esa maquina casi golpea a la chica entonces de inmediato empuñe mi espada y golpie a la maquina y la termine.

**~~~~~~Lightning~~~~~~~**

"Mierda esa maldito manasvin casi me da" Pensé.

Entonces un hombre rubio con el pelo puntiagudo y una gran espada salto y golpeo al manasvin y de un solo golpe lo termino. Me quede boquiabierta nunca había visto a alguien tan fuerte en mi vida pero a la vez me enfade porque nunca me ha gustado que interfieran cuando estoy peleando.

"Pero que demonios estas haciendo" Le grite al tipo

El me volvió a ver y me frunció el ceño.

"Te estaba salvando la vida" Me dijo con un tono sin emociones.

"Hey, hey chicos no hay que pelear" Dijo Sazh.

"No te metas" Le gritamos los dos.

"Pero dime que hace un Guardia de Santum en la Purga¿Porque quieres detenerla?" Dijo Sazh

"Era de la Guardia" Le dije simplemente.

Volví a ver al rubio y le fruncí y guarde mi Blaze Edge en su funda.

Me baje del vagón y comencé a caminar.

**~~~~Cloud~~~~~**

**"**Pero que es esa actitud" Pensé

Me baje del vagón y la seguí caminamos nos enfrentamos a varios soldados mas y algunas bestias.

Camine hasta llegar a su lado.

"Oye una pregunta?" Le dije a ella.

"¿Si?" Me dijo ella con un tono frío.

"Que demonios esta pasando aquí?" Le pregunte.

"La Purga" Me dijo simplemente ella y camino más rápido hasta no estar a su lado.

Pude notar una mirada triste en sus ojos.

"Ella no es de hablar mucho verdad" Me dijo el hombre con afro.

"Perdón no nos hemos presentado, Sazh Katzroy" Me dijo con una sonrisa.

"Cloud Strife" Le dije a el y de repente un pequeño chocobo salio de su afro.

"Se van a quedar hay atrás o que?" Dijo la chica.

De repente hubo una explosión y el puente por el que íbamos a seguir colapso.

"¿Regresamos?" Pregunto Sazh.

"No hay tiempo" Dijo la pelo rosado.

"Entonces que sugieres que hagamos?" Pregunté

Entonces la chica camino hasta el borde y chasqueo los dedos una especie de energía azul la rodeo y se elevaba en el aire pero Sazh la tomo.

"Suéltame" Le dijo ella.

"Pero solo tú nos puedes sacar de aquí"Dijo Sazh.

Entonces ella lo golpeo, él cayó al suelo. Ella comenzó a chasquear los dedos pero no pasaba nada.

"Y si vamos en eso" Dijo Sazh mientras señalaba una aeronave.

"Eso puede servir" Dijo ella.

Entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia donde estaban desembarcando los soldados de la aeronave que Sazh nos había enseñado tuvimos que deshacernos de algunos soldados PSICOM pero no fue gran cosa. Mientras que Sazh estaba intentando como manejar esta nave me acerque a la chica de cabello rosa.

"Mira yo todavía no conozco tu nombre" Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"..." Ella no me respondio.

"Lightning" Dijo simplemente.

"Asi que Lightning muy bonito nombre" Le dije con una sonrisa y note un rubor en su cara

Sazh se acerco. "Hey soldado,que andas buscando si me pregunto"Le dijo a ella.

"El fal'Cie de Paals" Dijo ella.

Sazh no dijo nada.

Ella volvió a ver a Sazh y después a mi. "¿Contentos de haberme acompañado?".

"No tenía alternativa" Susurro Sazh.

* * *

**Unos minutos después**

"Es una masacre, esta gente va a morir antes de llegar a Paals" Dijo Sazh

"Esa es la idea, piénsalo por que no eliminarlos en el camino esto es un exterminio disfrazado de exilio" Dijo ella con un tono frío

Yo me quede escuchan su conversación en silencio mirando fijamente a Lightning ella no solo era hermosa sino que también es fuerte.

"Qué hay algo en mí cara" Me pregunto, ella estaba muy cerca su cara estaba a solo unos centímetros del mío.

"No nada" Le dije reprimiendo el rubor en mi cara.

"Espera" Dijo ella mientras sacaba su espada de su funda.

Entonces un robot rojo con negro apareció y nos empezó a atacar nos costo un poco pero logramos vencerlo. Comenzó a sonar una alarma.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Sazh mientras señalaba hacia arriba donde una compuerta se abría. De la compuerta salieron algunas naves custodiando una especie de torre.

* * *

**(ESO ES LA QUE YO PIENSO DEL VESTIGIO DE PAALS PORQUE NI PUTA IDEA DE COMO DESCRIBIRLO)**

* * *

"Parece que encontramos lo que buscadas" Le dijo Sazh a Lightning.

"Sí, estas ahí adentro" Dijo Lightning.

"El fal'Cie de Paals¿eh?" Dijo él.

"Con que ese es el fal'Cie de Paals", "Qué es lo que anda buscando Lightning" Pensé.

"¿Y como distingue a un fal'Cie Paals los del Santum?" Pregunto Sazh.

Lightning me volvió a ver y después a Sazh.

"Hora de saltar" Dijo Lightning y después de la aeronave, mientras ella caía chasqueo los dedos y otra vez esa energía azul la rodeo y cayó como si nada en el suelo.

Sazh me volvió a ver y me dijo "Si ella puede, nosotros tambien"

Entonces salte y pero no choque contra el suelo sino que hay en el mismo lugar donde Lightning cayo todavía estaba esa energía azul y aterrice.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el fal'Cie de Paals.

* * *

**~~~~~Lightning~~~~~~~**

Después de un rato pudimos entrar dentro del Vestigio pero no avanzamos mucho y nos topamos con una puerta que hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos no se abria, Sazh y Cloud estaban sentados en el piso mientras que yo estaba intentando abrir esta maldita puerta.

"¿Aún no se abre?" Me pregúnto Sazh

Entonces puse mi mano sobre la puerta.

"Ya sé", "Es por mi culpa" Pense en voz alta.

"¿Comó? Pregunto Cloud.

"Tápense los oídos" Le dije a los dos.

"¿La vas a volar?", "Espera" Dijo Sazh mientras arrastraba a Cloud hacia atrás.

**~~~~~~Cloud~~~~~~~**

Sazh me arrastro hacia atrás y nos tapamos los oídos.

Lightning toco la puerta y susurro. "Lo siento mucho. Por favor déjame entrar...Por favor" La pude oír gracias a mi agudo oído. Entonces la puerta se abrio.

"¿Pero como la has abierto?" Pregunto Sazh al parecer él no oyó lo que susurro Lightning.

Entonces entramos y la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros tuvimos que enfrentarnos a varios enemigos pero no fue gran cosa y seguimos avanzando.

Me acerque a Lightning.

"Lightning que es lo que buscas aquí, por que no solo irnos mientras podamos" Le dije a Lightning.

"Mi hermana..."Me dijo ella.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" Le dije confundido.

"Mi hermana... es un lu'Cie de Paals" Me dijo finalmente ella.

Yo me quede en estado de shock no le dije nada y ella solo agacho su cabeza y me volvio a ver con unos ojos tristes.

"Hey de que hablan ustedes dos?" Nos pregunto Sazh.

Yo iba a decir algo pero al final no dije nada.

"No estamos hablando de nada"Dijo Lightning con un tono frío.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos que parecían infinitos y llegamos una gran puerta en frente de la puerta había una chica con el mismo color de cabello que Lightning.

"¡Serah!" Dijo Lightning y corrio al lado de la chica tomandola entre sus brazos y Lightning nos dijo " Hay que irnos antes de que el ejercito llegué".

"La marca de Paals, esta chica es un lu'Cie" Dijo Sazh mientras su mano iba lentamente hacia su pistola.

"Y por eso tiene que morir" Dijo Lightning.

"Los lu'Cie de Paals son enemigos de Cocoon" Dijo Sazh mientras que Lightning retrocedía lentamente, yo tome a Sazh por la muñeca y lo hice hacía atrás y me puse al frente de él dándole la espalda a Lightning.

Entonces la chica alzó su mano para tocar la cara de Lightning.

"Has venido..."Dijo la chica con una voz muy débil. Entonces Lightning la volvio a poner en el suelo.

**~~~~~~Lightning~~~~~**

"¡Serah!" Escuche gritar y la reconoci era la voz de ese idiota de Snow vi hacia arriba y lo vi venia con dos chicos un niño de cabello plateado y una chica de cabello rojizo.

El vino corriendo hacia donde estábamos Sazh,Cloud,Serah y yo.

"¿Es mi héroe...en persona?"Dijo Serah.

Yo solo lo podia ver con una mirada de profundo enojo.

"Vamos a sacarte de aquí" Le dijo Snow a Serah.

"Suéltala yo la llevare a casa" Le dije a Snow.

"Cuñada..." Snow me volvio a ver.

"¡No soy tu cuñada!", "No pudiste culpa tuya que..."

"Pueden salvarnos" Me interrumpio Serah.

"¿Serah?" Le dije.

"Pueden salvarnos", "Protegenos a a todos", "Salven...Cocoon" Dijo ella.

"¿Salvar a Cocoon?", "Serah¿Esa era tu misión?"Le pregunte.

"¡Haré lo que haga falta!", " Dejamelo a mi te salvare y a Cocoon", "los protegeré a todos" Le dijo Snow a Serah.

"Yo me asegurare de que todo salga bien" Le dije a ella.

"Puedes estar tranquila" Dijo Snow.

"Gracias" Nos dijo Serah.

Entonces comenzo a brillar en una luz azul mientras se alzaba lentamente en el aire y se covertia en un epitafio de cristal. Una lagrima se derramo de su ojo y cayó en la mano de Snow en forma de cristal.

"Serah..." Dije yo.

"¿Por que se convirtio en cristal?" Pregúnto la chica pelirroja.

"El lu'Cie que cumple su misión se convierte eb cristal y vive para siempre" Dijo el chico de de pelo plateado.

"Eso dice la leyenda" Dijo Sazh.

"Serah...Felices sueños"Dijo Snow.

"¿Felices sueños?" Le dije a Snow mientras empujaba a Sazh para abrirme paso hacia él.

"No esta durmiendo", " Serah...Serah está..." Le dije a Snow.

Entonces sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombre me volví para ver a Cloud.

"Lightning" El me dijo en voz baja. Entonces volví a ver de nuevo a Snow.

"¡Está viva!" Me dijo Snow.

"No" Le dije.

"¡La leyenda!¡Recuerda la Leyenda!" Me dijo.

"Lu'Cie que cumple su misión vive eternamente", " Eso es lo que le pasó a Serah, ella no esta muerta" Dije él.

Todos estaban en silencio.

"Serah es mi futura esposa, Prometí estar a su lado para siempre, No me importa cuanto tenga que esperar..." No termino su frase antes de que yo le diera un puñetazo en la cara.

Él cayó al suelo.

"Se acabo, abre tus ojos y enfrenta la realidad" Le dije muy enojada.

Entonces a temblar.

"¿Que pasa ahora?" Pregunto la chica de cabello rojo.

"¿El ejercito?" Dijo Sazh.

El lugar se comenzó a derrumbar Snow y yo estábamos protegiendo a Serah. Eso duro unos segundos hasta que finalmente se detuvo y una puerta que estaba frente a nosotros comenzó a brillar y se abrio.

"Espérame aquí. Ya regreso." Le dijo Snow a Serah.

"Hey a donde vas" Le pregunto Sazh.

"Con el fal'Cie, tenemos que hablar"Dijo Snow.

"¿Le vas a pedir que salve a tu chica?, ¿Como si eso fuera a servir?", "Esa cosa nos quiere masticar como si fueramos chicles" Le dijo Sazh.

"Y Que quieres que haga si no?" Le grito Snow. Sazh no dijo nada.

Entonces comencé a caminar a dirección a la puerta.

"Lightning..." Dijo Snow.

Entonces todos hasta Cloud comenzaron a caminar detrás de mí.

**~~~~~Cloud~~~~~~**

No sabía que decir me sentía muy mal por lo que le acababa de pasar a Lightning perder a alguien importante para ella yo se como se siente yo tambien perdí a alguien muy preciado para mí no una sino dos veces.

Yo seguía a Lightning junto con los demás entramos pasamos por la puerta y llegamos a un pasillo oscuro Lightning seguía caminado hacía adelante y llegamos a una especie de salón.

"Así que eso es el fal'Cie" Dijo el niño de cabello plateado y volví a ver era una especie de maquina gigante.

"Serah se a convertido en cristal, ¡Le diste una orden y ella la cumplió! ya tienes lo que quieres ahora dejala ir" Le grito el tipo alto y rubio.

Pero el fal'Cie no hacia nada.

"Por favor haz que regrese. Tómame a mi yo sere tu lu'Cie" Le suplico el tipo.

"Eso es, sigue suplicándole, como si a esta cosa le importara lo que queremos" Dijo Lightning mientras sacaba su espada de su funda.

Comenzó a atacar al fal'Cie pero sus ataques no le hacían daño.

"Lightning para" Le volvió hacia mí.

"Por culpa de esta gente comenzó la Purga y hay gente muriendo, Serah dijo que salvásemos Cocoon.¡El fal'Cie tiene que morir!" Me dijo.

De repente el piso comenzó a brillar y el fal'Cie comenzó a abrirse y salieron unas especies de columnas a cada lado.

¿Que demoni...?" Dijo Sazh.

El chico de cabello plateado intento escapar pero una especie de campo de fuerza lo detuvo.

"En verdad piensas que puedes matar a un fal'Cie" Dijo Sazh.

"Lo haré por Serah" Dijo Lightning mientras empuñaba su espada yo de inmediato me puse a su lado dispuesto a pelear junto a ella.

La volví a ver y le di una leve sonrisa a lo cual ella hizo lo mismo.

Entonces empezó la lucha Lightning y el tipo rubio comenzaron a atacar a una de las columnas mientras que yo y Sazh atacábamos a la otra después de unos pocos ataques las columnas desaparecieron Lightning y yo fuimos directo hacia el fal'Cie.

Lo comenzamos a atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta que por fin lo logramos vencer.

Y de pronto todo se volvió blanco y abri los ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro y sobre mí había un cristal volví a ver a mi derecha y hay estaba Lightning.

"¿Donde estamos?" pregunto.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Dije yo.

Entonces comenzaron a sonar una campanas y apareció una especie de gigante al frente de nosotros entonces sentí algo apretando mi mano volví a ver y vi que era Lightning.Y entonces unas rayos azules nos atraparon a todos e hicieron que mi mano se separara de la de Lightning.

Seguidamente el gigante abrió su mano y otros rayos de luz se acercaron a nosotros a mi pecho en el lado derecho.

Los rayos de luz nos soltaron y comenzamos a caer al vacío y comencé a ver unos visiones borrosas.

Después de eso caí inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes y los lugares no me pertenecen son propiedad de Square Enix.**

* * *

** ~~~~Cloud~~~~~**

Me desperté en el suelo estaba al lado de Lightning lo que me lleno de alivio al saber que estaba bien, poco a poco todos comenzaron a despertar.

Me levante y me quede boquiabierto estábamos en un lugar hecho de puro cristal como no conozco muy bien Cocoon pero no había oído hablar de un lugar así, todos comenzaron a ver el lugar con mucho asombro.

"Esto debe ser...El lago Bresha.", "Caímos desde arriba¿y se cristalizo el lago?", "Que alguien me explique como un fal'Cie ha hecho esto?" Dijo Sazh.

"¿Como quieres que lo sepa?" Dijo Lightning.

"Estamos vivos...¿Por qué?" Dijo la chica pelirroja.

"¡Serah!", "Nadie sobrevive a una caída así.Serah nos salvó" Dijo el tipo rubio.

"¿Serah?", "Escucha en cima de que por tu culpa se..." Dijo Lightning pero de repente un monstruo apareció detrás de ella y todo el mundo comenzó a retroceder.

El monstruo ataco a Lightning pero el tipo alto bloqueo el ataque, una marca que tenía e su brazo comenzó a brillar y lanzó un hechizo de hielo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"Dijo él.

"¡Haz usado magia!" , "El poder de un lu'Cie","El fal'Cie nos ha condenado¡Ahora somos lu'Cie!" Dijo el chico de cabello plateado.

Lightning desenfundo su espada para pelear, junto a ella estaban la chica pelirroja y el hombre rubio.

La chica pelirroja y el hombre rubio comenzaron a lanzar hechizos mientras que Lightning atacaba y rápidamente terminaron con esas cosas.

"Que eran esas cosas?" Pregunto la chica.

"Son Cie'th" Dijo Lightning

"¿Cie'th?" Pregunte yo.

"Cuando un lu'Cie no puede completar su misión se transforma en eso una cascara sin alma" Me dijo ella.

"Entonces nos convertiremos en eso" Dijo la chica.

"Claro que si somos lu'Cie, estamos condenados!"Grito el chico de cabello plateado.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio incomodo por unos minutos viendo nuestras marca menos Lightning que solo tenía su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

* * *

"Bueno basta de caras largas" Dijo alegremente la chica pelirroja.

"Huh" Dijo Lightning.

"Mi nombre es Vanille¿y el tuyo?" Me pregunto la chica llamada Vanille.

"Cloud" Le dije.

"Mucho gusto en conocerte Cloud" Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Yo soy Snow, Snow Villiers" Dijo el hombre alto con una sonrisa.

"Hope Estheim" Dijo el chico de cabello plateado.

"¿Y cual es tu nombre?" Le pregunto Vanille a Lightning.

"Tres de los que estan aquí ya saben mi nombre así que no veo objeto para que todo el mundo lo sepa" Dijo Lightning y se alejo un poco de donde estabamos.

"Lo siento por la actitud de ella" Le dije a Vanille.

"Esta bien no tienes porque disculparte por tu novia" Me dijo ella con una risita.

"N-Novia" Le dije yo con un rubor en mi cara.

Al parecer Lightning oyo eso y comenzó a caminar hacía nosotros.

"Primero no tienes porque pedir disculpas por mi y segundo que es eso de novia" Me dijo.

"Yo no dije que fueras mi novia fue ella" Le dige mientras señalaba a Vanille.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Espera a donde vas?" Le pregunto Snow a Lightning.

"Me voy antes de que lleguen esos tontos de PSICOM" Le dijo ella.

**Después de caminar por el lago cristalizado.**

"Bueno...si no sabemos cuál es nuestro misión como la cumplimos?" Pregunte.

"Creo...que la he visto" Dijo Vanille.

"¿Que haz visto?" Le pregunto Lightning.

"Así se transmite la misión", "El fal'Cie no te da detalles solo una visión borrosa", " Bueno eso dice la leyenda" Dijo Sazh.

"¿Has visto algo?" Le pregunto Lightning a Hope.

"Era muy difícil distinguirlo, pero... era decir gigantesco..." Dijo Hope.

"Espera un minuto" Dijo Sazh. "¿Todos vimos lo mismo?"

"Ragnarok" Dijeron Lightning y Snow al mismo tiempo.

"Ragnarok?"Pensé.

"Así que todos vimos lo mismo y hemos oído la misma voz"Dijo Sazh.

"¿Entonces esa es nuestra misión?", "¿Pero como sabremos que hacer?"Dijo Hope.

"Ahí esta el problema, la visión es solo una pista. Descubrir que hacer con ella...es cosa nuestra"Dijo Vanille.

"Veamos, somos lu'Cie de Paals" Comenzó Sazh "¡Enemigos de Cocoon!, O sea nuestra misión es...tenemos que..."

"Salvarlo"Dijo Snow.

"¿Salvar que?" Dije yo.

"Nuestra misión es proteger Cocoon"Dijo Snow.

"¿Ah,sí?...¿Y como es eso?" Pregunto Vanille.

"Serah nos lo dijo", "Hay que hacerlo", "Tenemos que luchar juntos"Dijo él.

"Voy a buscar a Serah tiene que estar por aquí"Dijo Snow y salió corriendo.

"Espera voy contigo" Le dijo Vanille y salio corriendo detrás de él Sazh y Hope se fueron tambien detras de él.

**~~~~~~Lightning~~~~~~**

Me quede donde estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras los demás se fueron yo me quede sola con Cloud.

"Bueno deberíamos irnos"Me dijo Cloud mientras comenzaba a caminar, yo camine a su lado pero mi corazón latía muy rapido.

"Oye, Cloud" Le llame.

"Sí?" Me dijo con una sonrisa apenas visible en su rostro.

"Recuerdas lo que paso hace rato después de derrotar al fal'Cie?" Le dije.

"En que estábamos viendo a ese gigante y tomaste mi mano porque te asustaste." Me dijo con un tono arrogante.

"Si le dices a alguien sobre, eso te mato" Le dije mientras lo fulminaba con una mirada.

**~~~~~Cloud~~~~**

"Mierda" Pensé, esa mirada dice que no esta bromeando.

Seguimos caminando en silencio.

"Bueno, haz estada aquí?" le pregunte a Lightning.

"No pero he oído ha algunas personas de la Guardia que han estado aquí" Me dijo.

Después de eso seguimos con silencio.

"Cloud, puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Me dijo ella.

"Claro, Pregunta lo que quieras" Le dije.

"Porque tienes cabeza de chocobo?" Me dijo mientras tocaba mi cabello.

"Pensé que ibas a preguntar algo más inteligente" Le dije intentando reprimir la sonrisa en mi cara.

"Tu me dijiste que preguntara la que quisiera, te iba a preguntar otra cosa pero lo de tu cabello me intriga desde que te vi por primera vez" Me Dijo con un poco de rubor en su rostro.

"¿Desde la primera vez que nos vimos?"Le pregunte.

"No me digas que no lo recuerdas"Me dijo ella con un tono un poco enojado y una ceja levantada.

"Seria malo si no lo recordara?"Le dije.

Ella solo se me quedo mirando, caminando hasta llegar con los demás.

* * *

"¿Por que tardaron tanto los novios para alcanzarnos?" Dijo Vanille con una sonrisa.

"Donde esta Snow?" Dijo Lightning y no sonaba nada feliz.

"Estoy aquí" Dijo Snow que se encontraba a unos pocos metros.

"Entonces cuál es el plan, héroe"Dijo Lightning.

"¡Lucharemos contra Ragnarok!", "Para eso somos lu'Cie .¡Para detenerlo y salvar Cocoon!"Dijo Snow.

"Sí, danos un solo motivo para creer eso" Dijo Sazh.

"Serah" Dijo simplemente Snow."Ella sigo que salváramos Cocoon antes de convertirse en cristal", "Ahí tienes tu prueba¡Cumplió su misión!", "Por eso tenemos que salvar a Cocoon", "El fal'Cie de Serah es el mismo que el de nosotros, nuestra misión debe ser igual".

"Si claro los fal'Cie y lu'Cie de Paals son enemigos de Cocoon y ahora estábamos en el equipo Paals" Dijo Sazh.

"Entonces Serah es nuestra enemiga también me niego a creerlo", "Tenemos el poder para salvar Cocoon si trabajamos juntos y nuestra misión..." Entonces con una gran velocidad desenfundo su espada y la coloco en la garganta de Snow.

"¿Nuestra misión?", "El fal'Cie nos arrebato a Serah y aún así lo quieres ayudar, de que lado estas". Le dijo Lightning.

"¡Quietos!" Grito una voz nos volvimos para ver que estábamos rodeados por Rastreadores de PSICOM apuntándonos.

"¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza!" Nos dijieron. Todos pusimos nuestras manos detrás de la cabeza a excepción de Lightning que todavía sostenía su sable pistola.

Suspiro y dejo caer su arma entonces tambien puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

"¿Se cayeron del tren de la Purga?" Dijo el un Rastreador de PSICOM con un tono burlón.

"Es posible" Le respondió Lightning.

"¿Has dicho algo?" Dijo el rastreador mientras apuntaba a Lightning con su arma.

"Bonita arma" Dijo Lightning con un tono juguetón entonces con la velocidad de un rayo desarmo y golpeo al rastreador el golpe fue tal que quedo inconsciente, entonces tomo de nuevo su espada golpeando a algunos rastreadores y se preparo para luchar contra ellos.

La batalla fue rápida dado a que los rastreadores no eran muy fuertes.

"Pensé que nos darían mas problemas" , " Estos tipos son de PSICOM ¿no?", " Se supone que no la _créme de la créme_" Dijo Sazh.

"Si pero PSICOM son un destacamento anti-Paals", "Llevan siglos sin combatir", "Son una banda de principiantes con juguetes caros" Dijo Snow.

"Por lo que dices un soldado del montón esta más entrenado que las fuerzas especiales" Dijo Sazh mientras miraba a Lightning.

"Nada que un lu'Cie deba temer"Dijo Snow.

"Dejensen de de mierdas", "Estos comando están muy verdes, pero la elite de PSICOM es atroz", "Si entran en escena...es el fin de la historia" Dijo Lightning.

"Entonces a escapar se a dicho,chao" Dijo Vanille y salio corriendo.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Hope mientras salia detrás de Vanille.

Entonces del afro de Sazh salio el pequeño chocobo y aterrizo en su mano.

"Ya estoy muy viejo para esto" Le dijo Sazh al pequeño chocobito.

* * *

Comenzamos a caminar nos encontramos con algunos huargos asesinos y algunos rastreadores PSICOM hasta que encontramos una parte del tren que se descarrilo.

Lightning camino un poco más hasta que se encontramos con Serah la hermana pequeña de Lightning que se había convertido en cristal.

"Serah..."Dijo Lightning en voz baja

"¡Serah!" Gritó Snow y salio corriendo hacía ella. "Voy a sacarte de aquí"Le dijo Snow mientras que con un pedazo de metal golpeaba el cristal que estaba alrededor de ella.

"Deja que te ayude" Dijo Vanille mientras golpeaba el cristal con un pedazo de metal más pequeño. Sazh también se les unió.

Lightning se quedo de pie en silencio mientras veía a los demás tratando de liberar a Serah.

"Adiós..." Susurro ella.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Lightning, espera" Le dije.

"Vas a dejarla aquí"Le grito Snow.

"PSICOM llegara pronto, si nos encuentran se acabo"Comenzó ella. "¿Piensas que a Serah le gustaría eso?".

"¿Acaso sabes como se puede sentirse?"Dijo ella.

"Si la dejo aquí,nunca lo sabré", "Puedo con todo lo que nos lancen, Protegeré a Serah y a Cocoon" Dijo Snow.

Los ojos de Lightning se llenaron de enojo y se volvió y camino hasta Snow y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, Snow cayo al suelo.

"¡Ya he visto como la has protegido!"Le grito Lightning.

Snow se levanto. "¡Puedo salvarla!"Le devolvió el grito.

Lightning lo volvió a golpear.

"¿Que vas a hacer a estas alturas?"Le dijo Lightning.

"Todo lo que haga falta" Le respondió Snow.

Lightning bajo su puño.

"Ustedes no tienen remedio" Dijo Sazh.

"¿Por que no lo admites Lightning?", "Quieres quedarte aquí tanto como él" Pensé.

Entonces apareció una luz que comenzó a apuntar hacía Sazh.

"¡No,no,no!¡Ahora no!" Dijo Sazh.

* * *

**~~~~~~Lightning~~~~~~**

Saqué mi sable espada de su funda y corrí hacia donde estaba Sazh para ver que era esas cosa.

"Pero que demonios" Pensé esa cosa era ni más ni menos ese manavin con el que pelee y estaba a punto de terminar hasta que Cloud se interpuso.

Esa cosa salto desde donde estaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

"Cloud, pensé que habías acabado con esa cosa!" Le grite.

"Yo tambien lo pensé" Me dijo él mientras empuñaba su gran espada.

**~~~~~Cloud~~~~**

Me prepare para pelear junto a Vanille y Snow.

Mientras que Lightning estaba con Sazh.

El manasvin salto de donde se encontraba hasta donde estábamos golpeo una pared y un gran pedazo de cristal cayo estuvo a punto de golpear a Vanille pero lo esquivo.

"Cuidado"Grito Snow. Entonces volví a ver y el manasvin esta atacando a Hope pero Lightning bloqueo el ataque con su espada.

"Terminen con esta cosa" Nos grito Lightning.

Entonces Snow lanzó un hechizo de hielo con lo que la maquina cayó.

* * *

Después de que terminamos con el manasvin nos tomamos un pequeño descanso.

Lightning se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

"Espera¿te vas?" Le dijo Snow.

Me puse de pie.

"Nosotros también queremos ayudar a Serah,pero sin herramientas tardaríamos días en sacarla"Le dije yo."Los soldados están cerca hay que irnos" Termine.

"O sea que solo me preocupo por salvar mi pellejo" Grito Snow.

"¿Y que hay de tu misión?", "¿Que paso con de permanecer juntos y salvar Cocoon", "¿No era eso lo que prometiste?"Dijo Lightning. "Ahora quieres olvidarlo y morir aquí?".

Snow no dijo nada.

"Snow, se te va la fuerza por la boca"Dijo Lightning y siguió con su camino yo caminaba a su lado.

"¡Lightning!" Snow llamo a Lightning.

"Haré lo que sea necesario, terminare esta misión y protegeré a Serah,Esa es mi promesa" Le dijo a ella.

"Pues de momento te haz lucido"Le dijo simplemente ella y seguimos caminando.

Sazh,Vanille y Hope nos siguieron.

* * *

**Minutos ****después**

"¿Hemos hecho bien en dejarlo ahí solo?"Me pregunto Vanille.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que salga vivo de aquí"Le dije.

"Solo espero que este bien"Me dijo ella. "¿Tú que piensas, Lightning" Le pregunto Vanille a Lightning.

"..."Ella no respondió.

"Tenemos que pasar por esos tubos para pasar al otro lados"Dijo ella con un tono sin emociones mientras señalaba unos tubos que colgaban.

"S-Segura que no hay otro camino"Dijo Sazh con miedo.

"Acaso ves otro?"Dijo ella mientras saltaba hacia uno de los tubos yo como siempre iba detrás de ella como un cachorro detrás de su dueño.

"Esto va a hacer muy divertido"Dijo Vanille mientras caminaba por los tubos como si nada.

"Que no se mueva,por favor que no se mueva"Dijo Sazh mientras caminaba con lentamente. Me reí entre dientes por lo divertido de la situación.

"Rápido no tenemos todo el día"Le dijo Lightning a Sazh.

"Entonces Cloud,tu no eres de Cocoon Verdad?"Me pregunto Vanille.

"Sí solo tengo un par de meses de vivir aquí"Le dije.

"Y entonces de donde eres?"Me pregunto Sazh.

Entonces Lightning paro de repente.

"En serio quieren hablar de eso en este momento, lo podrán hacer cuando salgamos de aquí y tenga que oírlos más"Dijo Lightning

"Oírnos más?"Le pregunte a Lightning.

"No me digas que esperabas que me quedaría con ustedes¿o sí?" Me dijo ella con un tono frío y siguió caminado.

Yo me quede mirando hacía el suelo no sabía porque pero sus palabras me hicieron sentir frustrado tenía la necesidad de tomarla y gritarle que no iba dejar que se alejara de mí y no es que no me agradaran estas otras personas sino que no se si podría enfrentar este destino que se nos dio ser lu'Cie, tener a todo el mundo como tu enemigo si ella no estaba a mi lado.

"Pero que demonios, por que me siento así" Me dije desde mis adentros.

"Ohh...vamos no te desanimes"Me dijo Vanille mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro.

Lightning agacho y nos hice una ceña para que hiciéramos lo mismo.

"Miren están enviando cruceros", "El primarca debe de estar temblando" Dijo Sazh.

"Deben de estar persiguiendo a los sobrevivientes de la Purga" Dije.

"Espero que estén a salvo en algún lugar"Dijo Vanille.

"Demonios, solo por vivir cerca de un fal'Cie los tratan como ratas rabiosas de Paals"Dijo Sazh.

"La gente odia a Paals con ganas¿no?"Dijo Vanille tristemente.

"No es odio sino mas bien miedo"Dijo Lightning

"Ellos temen a los monstruos de Paals,todo lo que tenga que ver con ello aún más sus fal'Cie y sus lu'Cie aunque alguna vez fueron humanos como ellos."Dijo Sazh.

"Los lu'Cie no son humanos"Dijo Hope.

"¡Oye, ya basta!"Le dije yo mientras me ponía de pie y agarraba su muñeca y pude ver mejor su marca.

De inmediato lo solté.

"Seguimos vivos eso es lo que importa"Le dije a Hope con mi tono de Soldado.

De repente oímos el sonido de grandes motores.

"¿Que pasa?"Pregunto Vanille.

Entonces aparecieron muchas naves PSICOM.

"Están cercando el área para dar caza la los sobrevivientes, hay que movernos"Nos dijo a Lightning.

Todos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar.

"Tal vez si caminamos lo suficiente lleguemos a las ruinas de Bresha"Dijo Sazh.

"Esa es una buena idea"Dijo Lightning.

"Entonces a las ruinas Bresha se a dicho"Dijo Vanille con una sonrisa.

Los demás caminaban delante de Lightning y yo.

"Hey Lightning" Dije.

"¿Sí?" Me dijo sin volverme a ver.

"Por casualidad ¿Serah no te dijo nada sobre su misión?" Le dije pero de repente ella se detuvo y apretó su puño.

"No,nada" Dijo ella mirando a suelo y pude sentir su tristeza.

Entonces me quería dar un puñetazo a mí mismo.

"Sabes tal vez no quería preocuparte"Le dije intentando animarla.

"O sencillamente...no confiaba en mí"Me dijo y camino.

* * *

Después de caminar por unos minutos nos enfrentamos a varios soldados PSICOM hasta que por fin llegamos a las ruinas Bresha.

"Wow" Exclame mientras admirabas las ruinas.

"Bienvenido a las ruinas Bresha mi amigo."Me dijo Sazh.

"Vanille,Sazh estén preparados pueden haber algunos de esos payasos de PSICOM."Dijo Lightning.

"Y yo que?"dije un poco indignado.

"Tu cuida a Hope".Me dijo simplemente.

Volví a ver hacia a Hope y di un gran suspiro en derrota.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia las ruinas.

"Es impresionante como todo se ha cristalizado incluso las llamas" Dijo Vanille mientras miraba con asombro las llamas cristalizadas.

"Si es impresionante"Le dije yo.

"Esperen"Dijo Lightning.

"Que pasa"Dijo Sazh.

"Miren"Dijo Lightning mientras señalaba el camino por el que íbamos a seguir.

Habían Rastreadores,Huargos,Sicarios PSICOM.

"Necesitamos otro camino"Dije.

"Que les parece por allí"Dijo Hope señalando una entrada bloqueada por algunas columnas pero con un pequeño espacio para pasar.

Caminamos sigilosamente hacía la entrada.

"Ayudalos a subir"Me dijo Lightning mientras miraba a Hope y Vanille.

Yo veía como Lightning saltaba en las columnas y luego aterrizo con un salto mortal, el nunca había visto a alguien salta así con tal precisión y gracia.

"Algo me esta erizando los pelos de la nuca"Dijo Sazh un poco nervioso.

"Deja de preocuparte"Le dijo Vanille.

Comenzamos a subir unas escaleras hasta que llegamos a una zona despejada sin soldados PSICOM solamente habían llamas cristalizadas.

Vanille comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

"No te alejes"Le dijo Lightning.

"Solo voy a echar un vistazo"Dijo Vanille enérgicamente.

Lightning solo suspiro.

"Hey Chicos vengan a ver"Nos grito Vanille.

Nosotros caminamos hacia donde estaba ella.

"Miren eso!"Dijo Vanille con gran energía mientras señalaba una nave que se encontraba al frente de nosotros.

"Vamos no lo pensemos mucho subamos"Dijo Lightning.

Mientras caminamos hacia la nave no pude dejar de notar una especie de lechuza plateada que nos observaba.

"Esto nos facilitara las cosas"Dijo Vanille con una gran sonrisa.

"Con nuestra suerte lo más seguro es que le falta un motor"Dijo Sazh.

"No deberías ser tan pesimista"Le dijo Vanille a Sazh.

"Y tu deberías bajarte de las nubes"Le devolvió Sazh mientras subían a la nave.

Yo me reí entre dientes con ese comentario.

"Vamos"Me dijo Lightning mientras me hacía una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

"Al parecer yo fui el único del grupo que noto a la lechuza"Pensé.


End file.
